


Without You

by xyzmary2001



Series: Tales of Atlantis [7]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Loss, Loss of Parent(s), Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 19:28:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20935514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyzmary2001/pseuds/xyzmary2001
Summary: She was lonely, but never alone.Daniel was always there for her.Until he wasn't.*This short fragment is a prequel and a side-story.It features Catherine Spencer, the main female character from "Tales of Atlantis", and Daniel Jackson.As it doesn't really impact the rest of the story, it can be read in any order.





	Without You

The child without a childhood was never really alone.

But only he was always at her side. Her mentor. Her guardian angel. Her friend.

He was enough.

When her mom died, he was there to hold her, listen to her, wipe away her tears, and hold her some more. He was there for her when she stood by a lacquered casket that couldn't be opened for a last goodbye. There was not enough left of her mother for last goodbyes.

When her father got caught in the event horizon of a black hole, never to return, he helped her pick up the pieces and make some sense of it all. He was there as she mourned at the side of a fresh, empty grave that would never hold her father's remains.

He didn't give up on her when she gave up everything in a desperate search for her father, either. He helped her sort things out and move on with her life.

When she lost her stepmother to cancer, he was with her at the hospital. He understood guilt and remorse, so he stood there and listened.

Because that was what he did best.

What she needed the most.

He was there for her. Always there. The only constant in a world that stole everything else from her.

Until the day Daniel Jackson died.

She wasn't a child now.

But she was truly alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, KD Writes, for acting as my beta and making it not only readable, but also enjoyable. >:D<


End file.
